


Christmas Reunion

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've written yet another reuinion fic! This time it's for Christmas at the group's favorite old coffee shop. Kurt arranges a "Secret Santa" and every one brings just the right gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Reunion

It was thanks to a call from Kurt demanding they come to a Christmas reunion that Quinn and Rachel found themselves in Ohio again, on the way to their old favorite hangout place with gifts in their bags and anticipation in their heart.

Everyone was already at the usual table when the two walked into the café. The same cries of joy that had been repeated for each old friend were voiced yet again for the couple. Word had gotten around that Quinn and Rachel were dating so no one looked surprised that the two were holding hands. Quinn immediately settled into the empty chair next to Santana, attacking the girl in a fierce hug. Rachel sat down beside the two.

Pleasantries were exchanged and drinks were ordered. A few words about the nice decorations and huge tree in the corner were said. Only after the drinks were served did the old friends open up. Hours passed as they discussed college – clubs, friends, majors. Puck's "dorm horror stories" eventually took control of the conversation and soon everyone had tears running down their cheeks as they struggled to control their laughter.

It was Brittany who brought up the subject of gifts. Kurt had created this sort of "Secret but Not So Secret Santa" style activity. Each member had received a text a few weeks prior to the meet containing a name of another member to whom they would be bringing a gift.

Kurt, being the organizer for the event, began. His gift to Brittany was a plush unicorn doll. Brittany shrieked with joy at the gift and a smile appeared on Kurt's face. Brittany was next and she handed Puck a small wrapped gift which turned out to be a set of new guitar picks – each depicting a different food. He thanked her for the gift and handed Quinn a rolled up tube which turned out to be a minimalist Loki of Asgard poster he'd ordered online. Rachel suppressed the jealousy she felt as she watched her girlfriend practically tackle Puck to the ground with a thank you hug. Quinn's gift, surprisingly enough, was for Rachel. She got a kiss as a reward for the Barbara Streisand bobble-head figure her girlfriend now had clutched to her heart. Rachel handed Tina her gift next – a box of Tina's favorite chocolates. Tina looked surprised that Rachel still remembered her love for the specific chocolate brand sold only in the store near their old school. Mercedes was next in line. She got up and hugged Tina after the girl handed her a silver sparkling mini-microphone. Santana got her gift after that – a membership for Breadstix – the new New York City branch. Santana, who usually smiled only for Brittany, flashed her white grin as she thanked her old club member. She then pulled out a small white parcel that she handed to Sam. He tore off the paper and revealed a mug designed to look like a plastic cup (a souvenir Santana had come across while traveling in New York). In return Sam broke into song, reciting the chorus of his old favorite song Red Solo Cup. He poured some of his coffee into the new mug and handed Finn his gift – a miniature model of a guitar. "So you always have some music, wherever you go," he said, explaining why he'd bought the soldier such a gift. Finn smiled and passed his gift to his brother. Kurt almost fainted when he opened the bag and pulled out a furry white hat Finn had bought in some far away country (one he couldn't speak of, of course). He complemented Finn on his ability to choose just the right hat for Kurt – "A near impossible feat," he said. Kurt handed Mike a box that contained a pair of brand new red suspenders and Mike handed Artie his gift, laughing, because in the box were the exact same red suspenders he'd just received. The last one left was Blaine. His eyes lit up as he lifted the lid of a small black box, revealing a Doctor Who themed bowtie –mini sonic screwdrivers floating around on a TARDIS blue background.

Everyone was happy with their gifts and with the fact that they knew enough and remembered enough to be able to buy just the right gift for on old friend, even if the two weren't very close.

They sat for a while longer, continuing their discussion about college. The ones who weren't attending schools listened and randomly chipped in, offering details about their travels they found relevant to the current discussion.

Once it grew dark the group got up and went outside. They hadn't realized it had been snowing all evening and the ground was now a soft blanket of pure white snow. They smiled and said their goodbyes.

Sam was the first to turn to go. Just as he crossed the street something hit him and a cry escaped from his mouth. He reached up to touch his now snowy, wet hair. He turned around to find the entire group with snowballs in each hand. He barely had time to realize what was happening before the balls flew at him, not one missing the target. He stumbled backwards and before he could fight back his friends had begun singing "We Are the Champions", getting louder by the minute. He got up and joined them, smiling but already planning his revenge. The group sang the song together, remembering how they'd sung it on stage back in high school.

This time when they were done they really did part. But no one was expecting. A blob of snow, courtesy of Sam, hit each one of them.

That's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
